1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display pack and, more particularly, to an improved display pack having a rotatable security member disposed thereto so that a ratchet tool is operatably engaged to the security member.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Hardware stores use display packs to display tools on walls, and these tool display packs each have a simple structure and can be hung on the hook so that the tool is fixedly connected to the display pack by way of mounting a transparent cover to the display pack with the tool received between the cover and the display pack. Generally, the conventional display pack provides .[.an.]. .Iadd.a .Iaddend.main advantage .[.is.]. that customers can see the whole configuration of the tool. An inherent shortcoming of the tool display pack is that the tool, such as a ratchet tool, cannot be operated by customers. Furthermore, .[.each of the.]. each of the tools .[.have.]. .Iadd.has .Iaddend.to be transported to a packing plant to be packed in display packs, and this requires a high cost.
Another type of display .[.packs include.]. .Iadd.pack includes .Iaddend.a board portion and a ring member disposed to the board so that a tool is simply supported and wrapped by the ring member. However, this type of display .[.packs are.]. .Iadd.pack is .Iaddend.easily broken simply by pulling the tool to break the ring member. Therefore, a thief can remove the tool and conceal it about his person.
The present invention intends to provide an improved display pack to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.